


New Clothes for Dad

by IzzyLeon21



Category: Power Rangers Mystic Force
Genre: Canon Divergence, Father/Son Incest, M/M, Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:21:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24026539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IzzyLeon21/pseuds/IzzyLeon21
Summary: Leanbow goes clothes shopping for normal clothing with his son, Bowen.
Relationships: Koragg | Leanbow/Nick Russell
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12





	New Clothes for Dad

Leanbow and his son, Bowen are at the clothing store in Briarwood as his son insisted that he get some normal looking clothes. He has black hair with grey streaks, gray eyes and tan skin. He has a fit strong physique for his age as he’s 42 years old. His son Bowen also has tan skin, black hair and eyes and two inches shorter than him. Spending time with his 18 year old son after almost 2 decades apart has made him the happiest in his life. He remembers when he had the fight Bowen when he was possessed by the Master as his son morphed into Koragg. He morphed into the Wolf Warrior and they had an intense battle at Rootcore before going back to the woods where the other Mystic Force Rangers were. He demorphed not wanting to fight any more. He knew that Bowen was still in there somewhere and told Bowen he loved him. Bowen broke free from the Master’s possession. Bowen stumbled for a moment before he collapsed in his arms. He held onto his son hugging him tight as he was relieved and happy glad to have his son back.   
A day later, when he and Daggeron were revived by Necrolai he got up from the ground and started to walk toward his son. Bowen ran up to him hugging him. He hugged his son back holding onto each other in a tight embrace.

He’s been practically wearing the same outfit for years. Two weeks ago Bowen taught him and Udonna how to ride motorcycles as Bowen described it as like riding a Mystic Speeder. Nick picks out a black leather jacket, red and black t-shirt, black jeans and boots. He gets the clothes from his son as he goes and tries on the clothes in the changing room. Bowen sits on a bench outside the door. He toes off his brown boots and strips off his clothes leaving on his beige loincloth underwear. He tries the clothes his son pick out for him. He opens the door as he shows off the new look to Bowen.  
“That’s great. You look cool dad.”  
“Thanks son.”

Bowen comes inside the changing room with him as he starts to undress himself.  
He toes off the boots and unbuttons and unzips the jeans pulling them down and stepping out of them. He takes off the leather jacket and t-shirt as he stands wearing nothing but his loincloth underwear in front of his son.   
“Um dad maybe you should get some new underwear too. Those look like what Greek heroes/gods wore.”  
He looks down at his crotch and he removes them as well. Standing naked in a changing room with his son fully clothed gets him aroused as his cock twitches getting hard. He sees Bowen blush red and quickly exits the room.  
“I-I’ll get you some underwear to try on dad. Be right back.”  
He chuckles softly and patiently waits for his son to return. He thinks about how Bowen grew up to be an attractive young man. Leanbow thinks about pulling Bowen into a hug and kissing his son on the lips and the desire to have sex with him too. His cock twitches and he’s leaking precum which he wipes it up with his old underwear. 

Bowen returns with two types of underwear on a hanger, one pair of red boxer briefs with a black waistband and a pair of white briefs with a red waistband. He tries on the boxer briefs then the briefs showing himself off to his son. His son blushes seeing him wearing the underwear. He thinks that Bowen might have also have feelings for him as well.  
“They look great on you dad. Which pair do you like the most?”  
“The boxers briefs are nice and all, but I’d buy more than a dozen pair of these white briefs.”  
He takes off both pair of underwear. He puts the boxer briefs back on the hanger. He holds the briefs in his hands.   
“Dad. You can’t be naked out here. Go back inside the changing room.”  
Bowen is blushing and has a panicked look on his face.  
He grabs Bowen as they are inside the changing room.   
“I guess this is the first time you’ve seen me naked. Son I really love you and I want to be more than father and son.”  
Leanbow puts his arms around Bowen’s neck kissing on the mouth with his tongue licking and sucking on his son’s. His hard cock is grinding against Bowen’s jean covered crotch. 

Their kiss deepens as he glances down as Bowen’s hands unbuckle and unzip his jeans. His son pulls down his jeans and boxer briefs to his ankles. He grabs on his son’s cock stroking it in his right hand. He moans as his cock is getting stroked by Bowen’s left hand. Leanbow grinds his body against Bowen’s as they kiss passionately and stroke each other’s cocks. They hit their climax as their cock shoots out jets of cum on each other’s chests, on their hands and onto the carpeted floor in the changing room. He holds Bowen in his arms panting from their orgasm.   
“That was very hot and sexy dad.”  
“You were great son. Was I your first kiss?”  
“Yeah you were and it was great. Can we do more than kiss next time.”  
“Sure I’d love to kiss, lick, suck and fuck you Bowen.”  
“Y-Yes all of that dad.”  
“Let’s go buy these clothes and head home.”  
Bowen takes out his Morpher using magic to clean up their sticky mess. Leanbow gathers up the black, red and crimson t-shirts, black and grey socks, black jeans, a pair of black boots, one black leather jacket purchasing them. He also purchase two dozen pairs of white briefs with red waistband. He holds Bowen’s hand as they walk out the store and he gently presses a kiss on his son’s cheek. He and Bowen make plans for the beginning of their new father-son relationship.


End file.
